


Jack

by skycloud86



Series: Poems of 24 [7]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Series: Poems of 24 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193837





	Jack

Snake coiled around his heart,

A burning desire in the mind,

Final goodbyes sting his weary eyes,

In the long days that he travelled.

Endless misery in a dozen ways,

Futile struggles and tragic death,

Rain down on him the arrows of terror,

And in the night make him see fruit of his error.

Pushed past the point of all insanity,

World speaking a language he no longer knows,

Icy crimson rivers in his drug-addled veins,

Mental tortures in his disturbed mind.


End file.
